


Of Kettles and Roses

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Write-tober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Flower Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Kenma starts getting flowers every morning from a secret admirer. He's not sure whether he dislikes it or not.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Write-tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Of Kettles and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of write-tober!!  
> This week's prompts were:  
> -flower language  
> -secret admirer  
> -"I'm bouncing out of my skeleton."
> 
> It's been such a long time since I've written kuroken. I missed them. I hope this is a good comeback.
> 
> kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com

"Oh finally, you're here!" Kenma cringed as Taketora shouted, his words echoing down the street. He was silent as he pushed his way to the door, pulling out the keys to unlock it. He almost stepped on a flower that was laying in front of the door.

"What is that?" Kenma asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I don't know. Looks like a flower though." Taketora remarked. Kenma shot a glare at him and leaned down to pick it up. Sure enough, it was a flower with six, red pointed petals. There was a note attached to it with a white string.

Behind him, Taketora shivered again.

"Can we go in yet? It's freezing." He whined. Kenma pushed the door open and Taketora scurried through the entrance.

"I'll set up the drips if you put the tables out." Kenma said, setting the flower next to his drawstring bag and jacket to deal with it later.

As it turned out, later was during his lunch break. He set up in the back room with one of the cafe's caramel drinks and a small box. He had untied the note from the flower and unfolded it. The note was handwritten and looked like the person tried hard to keep the writing neat and flourished, but it didn't end up that way. Kenma scanned through the note, his nose wrinkling every line.

_"Puddin-chan, you've captured my interest. This type of flower is an Amaryllis. Before we part ways, I have a line for you: Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe._

_Your secret admirer.”_

He would never admit it, but the pick up line made him snort. Mainly because it was so terrible. He shook his head and turned the flower over in his hands. It was a pretty flower. Kenma wondered why the admirer added what kind of flower it was in the note.

“Kenma, I know you’re not technically off break yet, but the circuits just blew.” Shoyou poked his head into the office/break room. Kenma sighed and put the flower back by his bag.

“Did you run all three blenders at once again?” He asked. Shoyou looked away guiltily.

“I’ll go flip them back. Please stop trying to run all three at once.” Kenma walked out the side door, leaving a trash can in the doorway so he wouldn’t get locked out. The cold air hit his face and he pushed his nose in his shirt as he made his way to the power box hanging on the side of their shop’s building. He opened it and scanned the list for _Neko-Karasu Cafe_. It was the only one slightly out of place. He shut it off, waited a moment, then flipped it back on.

“What are you doing out here without a jacket? You’ll freeze.” A voice said. Kenma jumped and closed the box’s door, revealing a man looking at him. The first thing Kenma notices is the man’s hair is a mess. Black locks falling everywhere out of his head like he didn’t bother to brush it that morning. The next thing was the man’s amber eyes staring at him.

“It was a quick trip.” He muttered, already turning around to go back inside the warm coffee shop. He shut the door and shook his head, trying to get the interaction out of his memory.

🎕🎕🎕

“Good morning, Kenma-san!” Shoyou shouted as Kenma turned onto the street. His voice echoed between the buildings. People turned to look at the ginger and then to Kenma, who bent his head down.

“Good morning, Shoyou.” Kenma murmured as he walked up to the door of the cafe. He saw two flowers sitting in front of the doorway. He bent down to pick it up, ignoring Shoyou’s “What’s that, Kenma-san?” and unlocked the door. He set the pink flowers down on the counter and started emptying the dishwasher.

“Shoyou, set up the tables please.” With a salute, Shoyou set to work. After Kenma finished putting out clean mugs and blenders, he picked up the gift again. They were smaller flowers than last time. They were small, four petaled on short stems tied to a note with white string. Just like last time, the note aimed for perfection, but fell just short of it.

_“Good morning to you, precious. Today’s selection is two pink pansies and a small doodle. I wish I could see your face when you read these. Perhaps some day I can._

_Your secret admirer.”_

Kenma frowned at the flowers. Who in the world would have planned something like this? Is that an atom as the doodle?

“What’s that?” Shoyou asked from Kenma’s right shoulder. Kenma jumped and pulled the flowers closer to him.

“Apparently, I’ve gotten a secret admirer. This is the third one in a week. The notes follow a pattern but I can’t figure out why.” Kenma slid the note to Shoyou. He didn’t have high hopes that the ginger would know anything, but he figured it was worth a shot.

“Oooh, pansies are nice. Kinda plain but nice nonetheless.” Shoyou said after reading the note. “Even more expected that they’re pink. Your admirer is trying hard to stay respectful. That’s admirable.”

“What are you talking about?” Kenma asked, staring at his coworker.

“Kenmaaa, don’t you know about flower language?” Shoyou asked. He pulled out three espresso shot holders and set them up to brew.

“Flower language? That sounds like a joke.”

“Oh, no. It really isn’t. It comes from very old times where people would court others. Flowers were how your intentions were expressed.” Shoyou dumped the three shots into a small mug and set it aside to clean up his materials. “Flower language has died out over the years but some people, florists especially, tend to learn it because it’s romantic.”

Kenma was at a loss for a reply. How did Shoyou know this but he didn’t? And what did his flowers mean? Did his admirer know flower language or were they just giving him pretty ones?

“What does an amaryllis mean?” Kenma asked. Hinata’s face scrunched up in thought. He shook his head and took a sip from his mug.

“I don’t know. I’m not fluent in flowers. But I’m sure the florists shop next door could help!” He offered after cringing at the bitter taste of his drink. The door of the shop opened, causing the bell to jingle. Kenma sighed and set the flowers aside so he could work. He’d go to the shop on his break.

🎕🎕🎕

Kenma wrapped himself in his jacket then carefully picked up the flowers before leaving for the flower shop next door. It was a short walk but he didn’t want to be cold if the flower shop was cold. He walked in and a jingle went off somewhere in the back.

“Good morning, welcome to Seijoh. How can I help you?” The man behind the counter was the same man Kenma ran into two days ago. He still had a terrible case of bedhead. He looked at Kenma like he did that day.

“Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what certain flowers mean? I’ve gotten three types now and I have no idea what they mean.” Kenma pulled out the pansies and walked to the counter.

“Sure, tell me about them.” The man said. He smiled, and Kenma knew it was supposed to be welcoming, but the man’s smile was just on the side of predatory.

“Don’t smile.” Kenma said before he could process it. “Um, anyways, the first flower I got was a red amaryllis, then, the second day it was a white camellia, and today it’s two pink pansies.”

He set the flowers on the counter and shifted, waiting for the man to speak.

“What’s your name, for starters?” The man asked. Kenma shot him a flat look.

“Kenma. I’m short on time. I’m technically on my break.” Kenma said.

“I’ll be quick. I’m Tetsurou.” Tetsurou took out a bag that had a hole in the bottom. He slid the flowers into it and set it back on the counter.

“Amaryllis means beauty and pride. Pink is a reference to soft love. Not a lot of passion or sensuality. The combination can mean the person thinks you’re attractive and is being respectful about it.” When he smiled this time, it was softer and less intimidating.

“The white camellia means they think you’re the height of excellence. Camellia is for excellence and white is usually associated with purity.” Tetsurou gestured to the pansies on the counter.

“Pansies mean thoughts. Pink, again is soft love. I’d say because there’s two of them, you’re probably in this person’s thoughts often. Again, it’s very respectful.”

Kenma took the information and mulled it over in his head.

“Uh, thank you. I doubt this will be the last time I come in.” He picked up the pansies and left the shop in a daze, still thinking about the meanings. When he walked into the cafe, Shoyou called out to him.

“Kenma! How’d it go? Was I right about the pansies?”

“Yeah, close enough. How’s it here?”

“Wonderful! I’ve drank so much coffee today I’m vibrating out of my skeleton.”

Kenma stood there then the words processed. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came to mind. He shook his head and moved on, still contemplating the flowers.

🎕🎕🎕

The next time Kenma opened, there was a bunch of lilac on the doorstep. He considered leaving it there, but his curiosity got the better of him and he swept it up and hurried inside the cafe. He unfolded the note and read.

_“Pudding-chan, this is a bunch of lilac because I think of you a bunch. I know it’s somewhat irrational, but since I saw you, I knew it would be you. I’m more of a chemist so I’m not good at astronomy pick up lines, but I swear you are the brightest star in the galaxy._

_As always, your secret admirer.”_

Kenma snorted at the stupid pick up line and then sat in shock that he found it funny. Whoever this person was, they were apparently very cheesy and romantic. Kenma looked at the bunch of flowers and sighed. He needed to do something to stop this.

🎕🎕🎕

“Kenma-chan, welcome in.” Bedhead spoke as soon as Kenma got past the door frame. He scrunched his nose at the nickname.

“Just Kenma, please.” Kenma laid the lilac on the counter. “What’s this one mean?”

The man grinned at him and leaned down to rest his chin on the counter.

“Lilac has one meaning, and it’s the first budding emotions of love.” He snorted at his pun. Kenma fought a smile that tried to creep on his face. This man was a dork.

“So, whoever gave me this is starting to fall in love?”

“Yep.” Tetsurou popped the ‘p’ and continued to grin at Kenma.

“Hm, thank you. Um, if you ever want a coffee, I’ll discount it for you. Because you’re doing this for me and all.” Kenma looked down at his flowers, grabbed them and started walking out.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks, pudding-chan.” Tetsurou called as the door shut.

🎕🎕🎕

“Kenma-san, these were out front this morning.” Were the first words Kenma heard when he walked through the door for his only mid-morning shift of the week. He stifled a groan and followed Shoyou’s voice to the back.

“Why are you back here?” Shoyou was half in their fridge with a tray of two cartons of milk, three cans of whip cream and a carton of soy milk.

“Lev had an accident earlier, I’m just restocking.” Kenma inhaled through his nose and released it through his mouth.

“Do I want to know what _accident_ means?”

“Probably not, no.”

“Fine, don’t say a thing then.”

“Oh, your new flowers are on the desk.” Shoyou used his elbow to gesture to the desk. On it was a tall sunflower surrounded by smaller, lavender petunias. The note was sitting under the bouquet.

_“Pudding-chan, I’m about ready to confess to you in person, but for now, take these sunflowers and petunias as a promise. I’m putting together the best bouquet fitting for a person like you. Once I’ve finished it, I’ll swing by. For now, please accept this joke until then: I saw my friends sucking helium balloons and I said He He He._

_Yours, for a while now, secret admirer.”_

Kenma stared at the note for a moment as it processed. Then he realized his admirer was going to show themself soon. He looked at the large sunflower on the table and frowned. He’d been trying to learn what flower language was, but he hadn’t gotten to sunflowers yet. Another trip to the florist was in order.

🎕🎕🎕

Kenma left the flowers at the cafe this time, mostly because he didn’t want to draw attention to himself with the tall sunflower.

“Kenma, you’re flowerless today.” Tetsurou said from the side of the shop. He was in the middle of repotting a tulip.

“They were large this time, I didn’t want to bring attention to me.” Kenma put his hands in his pockets and looked around at the colorful assortment in the shop.

“So, what’d they get you this time?” Tetsurou asked. Kenma felt the blush of embarrassment tint his cheeks.

“A single sunflower and then lavender petunias.”

Tetsurou let out a low whistle. “That’s a good one. The sunflower means adoration. Petunias mean a soothing presence, so your existence makes them calm. Lavender though says enchantment. So overall, they adore your soothing and enchanting presence.”

Kenma was watching Tetsurou’s hands work as he listened.

“That sounds kinda pretentious, but if it suits them. Thanks, really, for answering my questions.”

“No problem. It’s kind of fun to use this knowledge. But in return, what do you do when you’re not at the cafe?” Tetsurou glanced up at Kenma.

“I like gaming. I stream and game in my spare time.” Tetsurou raised his eyebrows at Kenma who shrugged. “I’m fairly good. People watch. It’s fun.”

“No, that’s- that’s really cool. I wouldn’t have guessed that. I like it.”

“Yeah, well I gotta go back, swing by soon.” Kenma left the shop.

“See ya, pudding-chan.”

🎕🎕🎕

Finally, five days after it started, there was no flower on the doorstep when Kenma showed up the next morning. In normal circumstances, Kenma would be thrilled. This time, however, knowing that his admirer was planning to come in with a bouquet soon, he was on edge all morning. He snapped at Lev more, he messed up orders more and was generally out of it. He decided to take his break earlier than normal.

“Shoyou, I’ll be back.” Kenma untied his apron and threw it on the table before bursting through the side door. He took a minute to breathe the cold air and then walked around the front towards the flower shop. He didn’t know why, but he liked being in the shop. It was calming to be among so many bright colors.

“Kenma?” A voice startled Kenma out of his thoughts. He froze and looked up, seeing Tetsurou in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers and a note tied around the stems with white string. Kenma’s eyes widened and he looked at Tetsurou’s eyes.

“Are you-”

“Are you okay?”

“Sorry, you go.”

“I missed what you said.”

They looked at each other for a beat too long and Tetsurou let out this god awful laugh that had Kenma splitting into a grin.

“Your laugh is atrocious.”

“Hey, after getting brains and a hot body, I had to lose somewhere.” Tetsurou responded, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. “Seriously, are you okay?”

Kenma glanced at the bouquet Tetsurou was trying to hide behind his back.

“I’m better now. What do you have there?” He knew it was a low trick, but it worked. Tetsurou blushed and pulled the flowers from behind his back.

“I was, uh, on my way to the cafe to drop these off to someone.”

“Oh, yeah? Who deserves such beauty?”

“They’re for you.” Tetsurou held out the bouquet. Kenma looked from the flowers to Tetsurou. He took the flowers from Tetsurou and cradled them to read the note.

_“Kenma, the game is up, but I hope ours can begin now. Would you like to go to the arcade down the street tonight? Maybe I can tell you about these flowers then, too._

_Your secret admirer, Kuroo.”_

“These are nice.” Kenma looked up at Tetsurou and smiled softly. “Yes, I’d like to go to the arcade. But you tell me what these flowers mean now.”

“Well, there’s roses. Red and purple. Red roses mean love and romance. That’s an obvious one. Purple roses mean love at first sight. I, uh, when I first saw you, I just knew you would be special to me. Then, there’s tulips, which means a declaration of love.”

Kenma looked at the flowers and smiled.

“Kuro?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
